Blog utilisateur:Izzy Novada/Lettre de Sam Ferrara
Ce billet constitue la référence d'un ajout que je ferai bientôt dans l'article Twilight Symphony. Il s'agit de la lettre envoyée par Sam Ferrara à tous les acheteurs d'une de ses copies physiques personnelles de l'album sur eBay. Sam Ferrara 3055 Scenic View Ln Hellertown, PA 18055 03/08/2013 Dear Buyer, Thank you for your purchase! This letter signifies that you've bought a very limited copy of an already very limited copy of ZREO's critically acclaimed Twilight Symphony! This is one 'of only a handful of copies coming right from the personal collection of FireGS - the founder, and creator of Zelda Reorchestrated. Only 2,000 physical copies were ever made, and you are getting one of an even smaller collection. (I promise to speak in first person from hereon out!) A little history - I started ZREO in October 2004. I was a junior in High School with this absurd idea to recreate all of the songs from ''Ocarina of Time on the computer to sound as if the songs were being played by live musicians, or a full orchestra. Looking back, it may have been a silly idea - but look at what has come of it! Thousands of fan world-wide, and one of the best-received fan works of all time. We even have the blessing from Nintendo themselves, my personal dream. ''Twilight Symphony ''is comprised of over three and a half hours of '''stunningly real, fully orchestrated arrangements from the most mature Zelda games, Twilight Princess. Thanks to our contributions from our very loyal fan base, ZREO was able to do something that no other fan project has done - raised over $30,000 to hire a live choir to supplement our arrangements. I think you will be pleasantly surprised by the added depth of realism that our choir added to the project. My role in Twilight Symphony, unfortunately, is a bit understated on the album literature. Yes, I did some of the arrangements, but for the majority of the songs - I did the sample programming, and mixing of the songs - the end result that you hear. Most of the other team members that actually wrote and arranged the songs did so digitally, which allowed me to apply the samples to their work, and do all of the programming and sound design (acoustics, stage placement, etc). It was truly a collaborative effort between all of use on nearly every track you hear. Unfortunately, my involvement with Twilight Symphony had to be cut short - just before the recording session with the choir. I became a father to my daughter, Kylee Rae, and could not partake in the recording session, or some of the last tracks. I parted with the team in good faith knowing the team that had been assembled would complete the job and have done so in stunning fashion. I am extremely happy with the final result, and extremely happy, that I can share this with you, and with our fans. I sincerely hope you enjoy your copy of Twilight Symphony! Thanks again! L9r, FireGS Samuel V Ferrara Catégorie:Billets de blog